O Conto do Coelho Suicida
by Karen13
Summary: Tom Riddle era um menino especial. Ele não admitia que o desrespeitassem. Por esse motivo, Carlinhos Stubbs receberia seu pagamento pelo que tinha feito. Ninguém ri de Tom Riddle e sai ileso, ninguém.


O Conto do Coelho Suicida

A porta do pequeno quarto bateu com estrondo. O menino quase podia jurar que as paredes e que a cama de ferro tremiam. Tremiam tanto quanto a raiva que ele sentia.

Tom sentou na beirada da cama de colchão duro. Odiava aquela cama. Odiava aquele quarto pequeno e pobre. Odiava aquele orfanato estúpido, aquelas pessoas fracas e idiotas.

Mas naquele momento, a pessoa que mais odiava era aquele garoto infantil, aquele tal do Carlinhos Stubbs.

Eles tinham acabado de brigar feio no pátio. Todo mundo no orfanato viu Stubbs chamando Tom de esquisito, de _aberração_. Inclusive a patética Sra. Cole, que não fez nada, ela nunca fazia, aquela frouxa. Além disso, que importava? Tom não precisava de ninguém. Ele era independente. Ele protegia a si mesmo, sozinho, sempre foi assim. Ele não tinha mãe para protegê-lo, nem pai, e até era melhor desse jeito, na verdade. Desse jeito ele podia fazer o que bem entendesse.

E agora Tom tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que ensinasse uma boa lição para aquele idiota do Stubbs. Algo que o fizesse _se arrepender_ do que tinha dito. Tom não admitia atrevimento das outras crianças do orfanato, porque ele era melhor que elas. Não, elas não podiam brigar com ele, dizer qualquer coisa que fosse sobre ele, não podiam questioná-lo, porque ele era muito melhor, muito mais inteligente do que elas. Elas tinham que obedecê-lo, e se não fosse por bem, que fosse por mal.

Isso porque Tom sabia que era diferente... especial. Ele sabia que podia fazer coisas às pessoas. Principalmente coisas ruins se quisesse. E por isso, exatamente por esse motivo, ele era melhor do que as outras crianças. Elas eram simples e comuns, e ele, Tom, ainda seria alguém que todos conheceriam, ele tinha certeza disso.

É claro que antes disso ele precisava sair daquele maldito orfanato. Mas naquele momento tinha algo mais urgente a pensar. Uma maneira de se vingar de Carlinhos Stubbs.

Foi no final da tarde seguinte que aconteceu. Era a hora em que todas as crianças estavam no pátio, brincando com suas estúpidas bonecas de pano e seus tolos carrinhos de papelão. E Tom sabia que nenhum quarto estava ocupado naquele momento. E ele aproveitou para entrar furtivamente no quarto de Stubbs.

Não foi preciso nem procurar muito. Stubbs tinha um coelho branco, o Sr. White, que costumava ficar dentro de uma gaiola quando Stubbs não estava brincando com ele. A Sra. Cole sempre o mandava colocar o coelho ali quando chegava perto da hora do jantar, e Tom sabia que seria dali a pouco, de maneira que Stubbs já o tinha trazido de volta para o quarto vazio.

Tom se aproximou da gaiola. Estava trancada com um pequeno cadeado enferrujado. Não havia chave.

Mas Tom não precisava de uma.

Aquilo era brincadeira de criança. Ele nem precisou se concentrar; o cadeado abriu sozinho, foi muito fácil. Aquilo não era o que se chamava de um desafio.

Tom não precisou utilizar as mãos para tirar o coelho da gaiola. Dessa vez, ele precisou se concentrar um pouco mais, aquilo era um pouco mais complicado. Mas não demorou muito, alguns minutos encarando os olhos azuis do Sr. White, e ele já tinha abandonado a gaiola, guinchando alto, correndo pelo quarto alucinado.

Então ele flutuou. Um palmo, dois palmos, logo estava acima do armário. Tom torceu o pescoço para ver o teto de pé direito alto; havia traves nele, Tom não sabia o porquê, mas havia. Era como se estivessem em uma cela, não em um quarto. Claro, aquilo não era um lar. Tom não sabia o que era um lar.

Acontece que aquelas traves estúpidas seriam muito úteis agora.

O coelho foi subindo, subindo, retorcendo-se no ar de medo. Tom fez com que se calasse, para não atrair a atenção dos outros enquanto não terminasse o trabalho. O coelho só parou quando alcançou as traves do teto, os olhos azuis arregalados de terror.

As traves eram muito pequenas para que ele passasse. Então depois de alguns minutos de concentração, a cabeça dele diminuiu. Ficou engraçado, porque ela não estava mais proporcional ao corpo, que se debatia. E a cabeça passou pela trave, e apenas ali dentro, voltou ao tamanho normal.

Agora o coelho não podia sair mais dali.

E Tom o soltou e deixou a gravidade fazer o resto.

Mas ele não foi embora tão cedo. Esperou alguns minutos antes disso. Gostava de observar seus feitos. O coelho se retorcia, as grades apertando seu pescoço diminuto enquanto o corpo insistia em apontar para o chão. O bicho se debatia, arranhava, mordia, gritava sem som, Tom desviou de algumas pequenas gotas de sangue que caíram do teto quando ele arrancou pedaços de si mesmo na tentativa inútil de sair dali.

Até que acabou. Ficou sem ar.

Tom deixou o quarto sem sujar as mãos. Naquele dia, jantou muito bem, obrigado, e achou que a carne, o pequeno bife de seu prato, tinha gosto de coelho.

E riu sozinho em seu quarto mais tarde naquela noite quando os gritos de Carlinhos Stubbs atravessaram as paredes muito finas do orfanato.

Riu até rolar no chão, ah, se riu.

_Nota da Autora:_ Esse conto foi feito para o III Challenge de Drabbles no fórum Not as a Last Resort, mediado pela querida Nik. O tema era "Dia das Crianças", com fics que envolvessem as personagens dos livros quando crianças, e obviamente eu distorci um pouco a "fofura" da data. Aí está o resultado da minha mente perturbada... rs :)


End file.
